Newsies Romance Stories
by IlikeToRead4321
Summary: Basically i'm putting all my newsies romance fanfictions in one place. the plots do connect I have a few characters that i will be doing. Also If there is a character anybody would like to see than I will take your suggestions. The characters I have are Davey, Romeo, Race, Specks, Spot and Crutchie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first newsies FanFic and I'm not really sure how to write how they talk(Just a warning). So the way this is gona go is I'm gonna write alternating romance fan fictions for newsies characters. So please enjoy. Also I do not own Newsies, Obviously because I am a teenanger, Teenagers dont write musicals for disney. Oh yeah also Keep the comments positive please. This takes place after the strike just so you know.**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Davey POV

"I love you Ace" Jack said well looking deeply into Kathryn's eyes.

"I love you too" she sweetly replied" And as if they completely forgot I existed started to kiss. It was my mistake agreeing to go with them. Kathryn's dad wouldn't let her go with Jack alone so here I was. I am happy they are happy together but sometimes it got a little annoying. I looked up at the stage and the characters on the stage were also annoyingly kissing. It looked like he wanted to swallow her I just couldn't get away from it. At least the vaudeville was silent at the moment. Soon the show was over and I headed out of theater.

"Hey Davey where yous off to so soon" Jack asked me. as I walked in the other direction from the pair.

"I got home work to do, for school" I quickly lied to get away.

" Well that's not like you you usually get it all done by at least saturday morning" Katherine pointed out.

"yeah well we had a heavy load this weekend" I said running off before they could say anything else. I looked behind me after running a block. I was in the clear. then I hit something. I fell back and saw a large telephone pole. When my head stopped ringing I heard a voice as clear as a bell laughing at me. I looked up and saw a girl with a camera take a picture of me.

"I hope that big nose of yours is okay." She laughed as she snapped another photo.

"Alright will you stop taking pictures and help me." I asked. She took another picture and laughed.

"No i'm good" She said.

"Well, if you're going to keep taking pictures will you turn off the flash it hurts my eyes."

"Oh the poor baby," She said In a nurturing voice finally helping me to my feet. She took my hand and it I felt sparks run through it. I got a good look at her she had shoulder length brown wavy hair, bangs and striking green eyes. She looked familiar.

"So what's the little baby's name" she asked when we were face to face. still using the voice.

"My name is Davey" I said clearly frustrated. With her she kept laughing.

"Alright I told you my name now what's yours?" I asked

"Hastings, Taylor Hastings" She said in a very official sounding voice and I rolled my eyes.

"My turn to ask a question, So why did you walk into a poll davey?" She asked.

"I was leaving my friends and I was looking behind me to make sure she had gone and the poll was there and I didn't see it there."

"so who were your friends?" She asked.

"Not gonna answer that, it's my turn." I pointed out and she nodded.

"Why do you have a camera?" I asked.

"Oh easy I'm the photographer for ' _the world'_ ' she told me.

"So my question is do you recognize me?" She asked.

"Yes, Oh my god that's why you looked so familiar you took the picture for the sun. It all comes back now." She laughed at me.

"So davey,"

"So taylor," I looked at her studying her face. We stayed there for a while.

"You're staring" She said.

"No i'm not" I said but she was running down the block.

"Bye davey, See you around" She shouted turning back for one more glance at me.

"I, I wasn't staring at you, I'm not, I wasn't. I wasn't staring" I awkwardly stuttered after her but it was to late she was out of site. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed home. When I reached the door I greeted my family.

"Why are you home so late?" My Mom asked me once we were all sitting around the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked while I shoveled food into my mouth.

"You were home later than usual, We saw Jack walking back to the lodging house. You said you were with him so why did he get back first?" She asked me.

"I ran into a pole." I told them.

"So you ran into a pole, you get up and keep going." My dad said as if it were completely obvious.

"Well I guess you could say I ran into an old friend." I explained.

"One of the Newsies?" Sara asked. Sara was my sister and she was a romantic at heart she was always looking for a boyfriend. I had mentioned her a couple of times to Romeo and he wanted to meet her they dated a while but then broke up. Sara didn't like the way romeo flirted to sell papers. But sara was always asking about the guys I worked with.

"No. So les how was your day"I tried to change the conversation topic for the moment.

"well who were they then" My dad asked getting straight to the point.

"Taylor, this is great food" I answer still trying to change the topic.

"Taylor a boy or taylor a girl." My dad asked.

"Girl" I said fast and quiet waiting for less's comment.

"Davey's got a girl friend" Les retorted in a sing song voice as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly my dad got nervous. My dad had a rule about girls for les and I. No dating, only focusing on studies. I was never much of a romantic so I don't mind to much. But les describes himself as a ladies man. I know,

"davey better not have a girlfriend" my dad warned.

"Shes not my girl friend i've only met her twice. I'm not even that attracted to her I don't want to date her." I tought back to her eyes. Im not attracted to her. Right?

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWThanks agin for reading this. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two. The character for this chapter is Racetrack. In the opening he is at the racetrack so he bets but I also don't know a lot about beting so it may be inaccurate I'm sorry. I just read the first chapter yesterday and realized how fluffy it is. So I apologize for all the cheese. I also don't own newsies. So without further delay here it is.**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Anybody wanna buy a pape, Today's headline is...uh...strange marks found in a field in kansas." I quickly lied. trying to sell my last paper. An older man came up to me.

"I'll buy one" He said handing me ten cents before walking away. I threw the coin up and caught it before it landed. I walked over to the race track. I always go and I bet half of my earns on the race. I usually don't win but I know one day i'll strike it rich.

"hello Race will it be the usual?" The man behind the desk asked me.

"No I think i will bet twenty cents on northern lights." I said changing it up. I handed the man the money and he laughed at me. I was confused why he was laughing he never laughed before. I walked to a seat nervously sitting down and placing my cigar between my teeth. I saw all the jockeys get set up. I noticed that the jockey that was riding the horse I bet on was a girl. She was wearing a white blouse and the traditional jockey hat and a long plum colored skirt. She hopped onto the horse and they opened the gates. She started in the back and I shouted at her to go. then just like that her horse started passing the others. I continued shouting and with each shout she got faster. Until she was in second. The two horses battled it out. Eventually Northern lights came in first. I let out a shout of triumph. Later I went back to collect my winnings who knew that today would be the lucky day. After I collected the money I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I heard youse cheering for me." I turned to see the girl. She was actually quite pretty. She had light brown hair pulled into a low pony tail. She had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah and I think it was my cheering that helped youse win." I responded.

"oh yeah, did that obnoxious yelling help me win or you win?" She asked.

"Well, I like to think of it as a situation where we both get what we want, Ise win my money and youse win your race." I said.

"I've seen youse around here before. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Names Racetrack, My friends call me Race."

"What's your name?" I continued.

"Kara Knightley"

"Well that's different."After talking and arguing more the old man kicked us out.

"So can I walk you home?" I asked.

"Why" She asked looking slightly repulsed.

"Because I'm a gentleman and that's what gentleman's do. Like me." I explained.

"You gentlemen? pfft. Right." She laughed.

"Alright maybe i'm not a complete gentleman but you have to let me walk you home." I asked.

"Fine." She responded I

"cool, so where do you live?" I asked.

"You'll see" She started to lead the way. running off and forcing me to chase her. She ran up to an ally were in the corner there was a make shift tent. created out of blankets. Like a child's tent.

"youse cant live here it's not safe, you'll catch a cold and get sick." I was genuinely nervous for her.

"Yeah well I don't exactly have a choice." She explained.

"You do now." I said

"How do you know. What's my other option? I have no family." She explained starting to get worked up.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, It's alright."

"No, its not im alone the only way I can pay for meals is when I win races which only happened today. I usually have to steal to feed myself. Not to mention when racing season is over."

"It's alright I do to. You're not alone, No one is alone." **(Anyone catch the reference?)**

I said putting my hand on her arm. I wasn't expecting it but she hugged me. full on.

"Come on I got a place for you to stay." I walked her to the lodge house.

"Here it is." I presented it to her. leading her in. The second we entered the room Romeo hoped to his feet and practically ran over to us.

"Hey, I'm Romeo, Who are you?" He said smirking as he took her hand and planted a small kiss. She looked at me to signal help.

"Romeo I think you should lay off. She's new." I warned.

"I'm Kara by the way." She said shyly and she sounded slightly uncomfortable. I had introduced her to everyone else.

"And here are the girls dorms, This is Sniper, Smalls and Singer." **(Singer is an original character, she will come in later.** **)**

"Good separate dorms, Are there any other girls?" She whispered in my ear.

"No that's it most girls don't come work selling papers which is what all of us do. I"ll let you all get acquainted " I explained. As I bid Kara goodbye. I headed back into the boys dorms.

"So can I have dib's or have you already taken them." Romeo asked me as I re-entered the room.

"I have dibs" I lied. I didn't like her, I had only seen her for a day not even an afternoon maybe. I just wasn't comfortable with romeo trying to win this one over. I had seen how vulnerable she could be. I flashed back to the ally where she hugged me in the alley. She may look tough on the outside but I could tell she might have been scared. I just wish I knew what had happened to her so I could help her. I couldn't feel safe at the lodging house until I opened up to my friends.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **So that's the chapter. YAY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own newsies. Specks is going to be the main character in this chapter. Sorry i've been binge watching** _ **The Flash**_ **So it's been a while.**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So do youse want to sell papes together today Specks?" I heard Sniper say and I whipped my head around to face her. She had her long brown hair tucked underneath her hat. Her bright blue eyes filled with wonder when she smiled.

"Uh sure yeah." We're the only sounds I could manage.

"Youse is next in line." She gently reminded me.

"Right, sorry." I said running up in line. I heard the delancey's making kissing noises at me. I looked up grabbed my papers and walked out to wait for Sniper. But it was taking an unusually long time I heard screaming. I identified the voices as the delancey's and I heard sniper's voice.

"ease off will ya? He may not have kissed as many girls than the two of youse but he's still a better person." Snipper said.

"Aww she's saving her boyfriend. so who's the authority in the relationship?" Oscar asked. I ran in to try and save her.

"Look guys Snipers not my girlfriend. Just get her the papes and let us on her way." I said grabbing her hand to lead her out.

"Aww look Oscar there holding hands." Sniper ripped her hand out of mine and jumped at the counter.

"Sniper stop, there not worth it." I explained as I pulled her away and grabbed her papers. We walked outside.

"Sorry bout that" I apologize.

"Sorry bout what? Youse didn't do anything it's those Delanceys one these days i'm gonna get them back." She responded.

"So um, you take that street i'll take this one." I said pointing at two different corners. She nodded in agreement and walked away. I could tell she was not 100% with me she had a habit to drift off into space. I'm not sure why she always wants to sell with the awkward mess I am. She's strong and sweet at the same time and she refuses to let people hurt her or her friends especially her friends. I shook the taught of her out of my head to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

"How many did you sell" she asked me.

"all of ?" I answered bashfully.

"I was gonna brag but you beat nice job." She said punching me in the arm.

"Hey, since you did a good job why don't keep all the money you earned." She recommended.

"Nah that would be going against the partnership." I protested.

"No, I insist." Sniper always did that. She would always partner with someone and let them keep the money if they did well. This person was usually me.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Give me the money if I do a good job. I'm not a baby I can take care of myself."

"I know but I feel bad taking money from you."

"You don't have to, here." I said handing her half the money and give a reassuring smile.

"thanks." She responded she blushed and out of the blue kissed me on the cheek and then ran off. I touched the spot where she kissed me and smiled a little.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Okay sorry that one was short and it took such a long time for me to post. Writers block is the worst.**


End file.
